1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) having a plurality of functions including printing, copying, scanning, and facsimile transmission, for example, are known. Also, technologies exist for enabling smart devices such as smart phones and tablet terminals to use a function of an image forming apparatus using an API (Application Programming Interface) that is provided by the image forming apparatus, for example. In this way, an information terminal such as a smart device may acquire an image to be displayed using an image forming apparatus such as an MFP, and display the acquired image on a display apparatus such as a projector.
Also, an MFP is known that pre-registers data formats that can be used by a plurality of teleconference terminal apparatuses, converts acquired data into a format that can be used by a teleconference terminal apparatus corresponding to an output destination, and outputs the converted data to the output destination teleconference terminal apparatus (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-225224).
In the case of displaying an image acquired by an image forming apparatus, such as an MFP, at a display apparatus such as a projector using an information terminal such as a smart device, some display apparatuses may not be able to display an image in certain data formats, for example. In such case, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-225224 mentioned above, for example, the information terminal may pre-register the data formats displayable by a plurality of different display apparatuses and convert the data format of an image to be displayed based on the display apparatus that will display the image, for example. However, according to such a technique, the display apparatuses to be used to display an image have to be registered in advance with the information terminal, for example. Thus, difficulties arise in attempting to display an image on any display apparatus that is not registered with the information terminal, for example.